


Gods of the Vampyres

by giraffestyles (vote_saxon)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: 1d, 5SOS - Freeform, AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Demons, Gen, Gods, Underworld, Vampires, Vampyres
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 14:25:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3854035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vote_saxon/pseuds/giraffestyles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys of 5SOS are not what they seem.<br/>During the summer of 2014 on the road with One Direction, they changed One Direction into soulless, bloodsucking demons.<br/>Niall loses control of the blood lust and now, 1D are on a mission to bring a fallen band member back to life, by ANY means necessary.<br/>-<br/>Alt universe where 1D are Vampires and 5SOS are Gods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gods of the Vampyres

**God of the Vampyres**

**Chapter 1: Dead in a Snap**

“Niall! What the Hell-stop! What are you doing?!” Zayn screamed, pinned down in his small bunk on the One Direction tour bus.

“I’m sorry, Zayn. I just can’t help it. I’m so sorry.” Niall whimpered as sharp fangs protruded from his mouth and he threw himself onto Zayn’s neck, piercing the boy’s skin and sending blood everywhere.

Harry was beside them in the next second, sniffing the air.

“Niall, what have you done!” His eyes turned red and despite resisting the pull of the blood, and feeling the tug of humanity that wanted to save Zayn, and pull Niall off of him, it was too late. He yanked himself into the small space and latching himself to the other side of Zayn’s neck, he felt the snap of his neck as the blood poured down his hungry throat.

Within moments Niall was crying and holding Zayn’s lifeless body on his lap.

“Liam, Louis, help!” He cried out, as Harry ran to the bathroom to throw up after seeing the bloody mess.

The other two boys ran downstairs from the top deck and realized immediately what had happened.

“I think something has changed us, lads. Changed us in our very cores.” Liam said.

“Ashton warned me about this.” Louis whispered under his breath.

“What do you mean he warned you?” Liam asked, surprised at his impeccable hearing.

“5SOS…they aren’t what they seem.” Louis said, defeated an slamming himself down onto a couch.

“Don’t feel bad, Lou. This isn’t on you. I let it happen to me too. They lured me in, and I didn’t even say anything.”

“None of us could. We couldn’t admit the truth. Those boys are dangerous, and now they have made us dangerous as well.” Harry sighed, glancing at what was left of their friend Zayn.

“Apparently Zayn wasn’t as allured by them as we were.” Niall wept.

“Poor human Zayn.” Liam said, closing his eyes, trying to erase the vision of him covered in what was left of his own blood.

“Maybe…maybe it’s not too late!” Niall suggested.

“Zayn is dead, Niall. I am sorry.” Liam hung his head and put his arm around the irish lad.

“I know that but, 5SOS did this…maybe they can fix it?” Niall added.

“Are you saying you think they could bring Zayn back to life?” Harry asked.

“You think they could do that? Bring Zayn back to us, back to One Direction?” Louis dared to be hopeful.

“There’s so much we don’t understand. Maybe they can fix us, too. There’s a whole world out there full of monsters like them…” Niall continued.

“Monsters like US, you mean?” Harry sighed.

“Yes. Like us. But we can be better, I know we can.” Niall said, trying to convince even himself.

Louis stood up suddenly.

“I know where we can start. They boys split up, to their own little corners, but I know where we can find Ashton.” Louis said.

“How could you possibly know that?” Liam hollered.

“There is a mountain in Australia…” Louis started.

“Well this is about to get super non-legit…” Liam murmured.

“Shush let him finish!” Harry interjected.

“It’s true! There’s a mountain and at the top there’s a cabin, and I promise you, that is where we will find him.” Louis urged.

“I repeat, how could you possibly know this completely implausible fact?” Liam was becoming more aggressive. He did that a lot more lately.

“Because once…I knew a girl. And now that girl is his wife.”

\--

“When did Ashton get MARRIED?” Harry screamed, feeling so very lost and in the dark.

“It’s more complicated than that. Ashton is in charge of a whole lot of land…and she was kind of given to him.” Louis tried to sound as sane as possible. “Her name is Leysha and she lives at the cabin with him now…”

“What, how even, this makes no sense Lou…” Liam started.

“I think we need to pay Ashton and Leysha a visit.” Harry said, “Then we can get the information directly from the source.”

“Australia it is then…but what do we do with Zayn? We can’t just leave him here like this.” Niall said.

“Right, because the security will panic for sure when they see all this blood…” Liam said.

“Oh, erm, I was going to say cuz of the bugs and that we won’t know how long we will be gone…I don’t fancy the mold or the maggots….” Niall admitted awkwardly.

“Well that proves it then, we are too far gone. This isn’t us; we have to fix ourselves ASAP!” Harry declared. “I just hope Ashton will be willing to save us from ourselves…before it’s too late.”

_Next chapter: The One Direction Vampires visit Ashton’s mountaintop in Australia looking for answers on how to save themselves and Zayn._


End file.
